


Scars of a Battle (We thought we won)

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Apocalypse, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: All horsemen forced to watch, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fisting, Apocalypse teaches Charles a lesson, Bad Ending, Characters acting out of character, Charles gets to keep his hair, Cherik - Freeform, Don't know what I was thinking, Entire Scenes of Dialogue Stolen Direct From the Movie, Erik Has Feelings, Erik forced to watch, Erik still loves Charles, I suck at writing endings, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Not as angsty as it should be, Poor Charles, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starts out following the movie then goes on its own tangent, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers, kidnapped charles, not even close, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles fails to deliver Apocalypse's message to the world, he's forced to pay the price and suffer the painful consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was sorry but I have seriously messed up thoughts at times.. A very long-winded ramble of an alternative ending to the showdown between Charles' friends/students and Apocalypse + his horsemen... 
> 
> The ending isn't quite right, should probably be more angsty but it's not.

Erik stood alone several feet away from En Sabah Nur and his followers, watching as the ancient being was adding extra details to Angel. His body was still tingling from the overwhelming experience he’d just had with his own powers. Deep down, he’d always known there was more to his abilities than he ever truly allowed himself to explore. The arrival of En Sabah Nur and the timing of it could not have been better. It was a welcome distraction, a way for him to embrace his pain and suffering, to allow others to feel what he was feeling.

Inside his mind, he could see his wife and daughter. He could still feel both their bodies in his arms as their lives were cut short and snatched away from him. He clenched his hand into a fist, resisting the urge to punch someone or melt something into nothing.  
Then something happened.  
A feeling swept over him, one he’d not felt in over ten years. A slight feeling of peace, calmness, overcame him and he just knew what the cause of it was. He turned his back on the others, believing they wouldn’t notice, and took several steps off to one side, away from them.

“Charles?” he whispered to the presence in his mind.  
‘Hello old friend’ he heard Charles’ voice inside his head. ‘I’m sorry, I am so sorry. I feel your pain… and your loss’  
Erik clenched his hand into a fist once more.  
“You think that because you can see into my head you know how it feels? You’re looking in the wrong place, Charles”  
‘What happened to them, it was terribly wrong but come back to us. I can help you”  
“Help me?”  
‘Think of your wife, think of your daughter. What would they have wanted?’  
“They would have wanted to live” Erik insisted. He could feel the anger inside him growing. “I tried your way, Charles. I tried to be like them, live like them but it always ends the same way. They took everything away from me. Now we’ll take everything from them!”

The anger was pooling in his chest as he turned and looked at En Sabah Nur who was still with Angel, Storm and Psylocke. A beat of his heart and the ancient, powerful mutant froze then slowly turned and stared at Erik.  
“Extraordinary” he said as he stared at Erik in fascination.  
“What do you see?” Angel asked.

Erik watched as his eyes glowed. There was a glint of excitement in those bright, glowing eyes and for a very brief second, Erik was confused.  
“Thank you for letting me in” En Sabah Nur declared.

The next few moments passed in slow motion and double speed at the same time. Erik felt Charles’s presence vanish from within his mind and he felt empty, alone, which he knew was silly. En Sabah Nur was filled with an excitement like Erik had never seen before.

“We must go, now” he told his four horsemen. He looked at Erik. “Thank you, my child, for showing me what I need to fulfil my destiny”  
“You want… Charles?” Erik asked him.  
“Come, now”

He opened the portal for them to be transported to the powerful telepath. Erik hesitated for but a second before taking several steps towards the open portal.  
“What do you intend to do with him?” Erik asked.  
“You question my actions?”  
“Curiosity more than anything else”  
En Sabah Nur turned to the other three horsemen.  
“There may be some resistance, do whatever you must but make sure to protect the telepath at all costs”

Seconds later, the five mutants fund themselves in a long corridor. Standing before them, Erik was surprised to see not only Raven but Moira MacTaggert too. He quickly pushed any resentment aside.  
“Erik?” Raven was equally as surprised to see him.

Erik raised his hand, lifted Charles’ metal wheelchair off the ground and brought to hurtling down the hall towards them. Raven shouted the unconscious man’s name as Alex came running towards them. Sensing he was about to use his powers on them, Angel flung his metal wing in front of Charles in a bid to protect him.

“All will be revealed my child” En Sabah Nur stated as the portal opened behind him and his horsemen vanished within, taking Charles with them.

*

The heat hit him in an instant and Erik turned to examine his new surroundings. They were standing on a large rocky, hilltop overlooking the city below. The sun was bright, reflecting off the sand… So much sand! He’d never been to Cairo before; he wasn’t sure if he was going to like it yet he was certain it wouldn’t remain looking like this once they had enacted their master’s plan.

Erik took several steps towards Charles’ wheelchair. His old friend was slumped in the chair, unconscious. He reached out and adjusted Charles’ body so the younger man was lying back in his seat. It had been a long time since he’d last set eyes on his friend, feelings he’d long since buried began to stir at the mere sight of him. Erik reached up and gently brushed his finger along Charles’ cheek.

“My child” En Sabah Nur addressed Erik.  
He paused, having temporarily forgotten he had an audience. Erik turned and looked at the ancient being currently towering over him… When had Erik knelt down? He wasn’t aware that he’d sunk to his knees to be on level ground with Charles.  
Erik stood up, half blocking Charles from the mutant’s line of sight.

“You’re responsible for him?” En Sabah Nur asked him.  
“Responsible?” Erik asked.  
“The chair… He can not walk”  
“Yes, a stray bullet, I was there”

He saw Psylocke and Storm exchange a look and was tempted to call them out on it, almost daring them to say something, anything. Erik turned his back on them, turning his attention to the still unconscious Charles. He carefully removed the younger man’s jacket and tucked it under his arm then he gently scooped Charles up into his arms, cradling him against his chest.  
Erik climbed over the jutting rocks and easily laid Charles down, taking a moment to roll his jacket up and place it under his head. Feeling he’d gone too far, Erik took a step back then another. He moved back until he was standing by En Sabah Nur’s side.

“You have done well, bringing him to my attention” En Sabah Nur said to Erik.  
“What do you intend to do with him?” Erik asked very softly.  
“His power is more than I could dream. He will deliver my message to the entire world”  
“So there…” he paused. “There is a place for each of us in this new world… And a place for him?” Erik hated himself for asking.  
“He will hold the ultimate position in the new world”

Erik felt his heart skip a beat. The entire world needed to be cleansed, reborn and rebuilt. He knew his place in it, along with Storm, Angel and Psylocke… All following En Sabah Nur’s lead yet he felt a slight hint of relief knowing that this powerful mutant intended to make Charles a part of it too.

“He is important to you?”  
Erik looked up, his eyes darting from Charles’ unconscious form to En Sabah Nur’s intense eyes. He could feel the older mutant’s eyes boring into him, as though looking into his soul. For the briefest second he feared the mutant was peering into his mind, seeing his past and his intimate relationship with Charles  
“He was” Erik confessed. “A long time ago”  
“Feelings?”  
“No. Not anymore”

*

Charles’ head was pounding, an intense pain shooting through his mind, as he began to stir. The last thing he remembered was a feeling of losing control, of having his mind invaded and hijacked. Now he was lying on a hard surface, sunlight shining down upon him. He reached up, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he pulled himself into a sitting position.  
The first thing he realized was the complete and utter silence surrounding him. He couldn’t feel another mind around him despite knowing that he wasn’t alone.

“You’re blocking me” Charles said. “H… How?”  
“I can shield their minds from your power” En Sabah Nur explained as he moved towards Charles and knelt before him. “It’s one of the many gifts I’ve acquired throughout the millennia but to see inside the mind, to control it, that’s your gift”  
Charles stared at the ancient mutant, feeling a slight anger growing inside him but trying hard to ignore it. He cast his eyes around, seeing Erik and three other mutants scattered on various rocks around them. This was the mutant Moira had spoken of and he’d found his four horsemen.  
“You saw it didn’t you?” he was asked. “The glory of what’s to come”

Charles averted his gaze and looked up at Erik. His friend was further away than necessary but their eyes locked just like old times.  
“You’re going to take part in all this killing?” Charles asked him. “The destruction?”  
“It’s all I’ve ever known” Erik replied.  
“No, it isn’t” Charles sounded irritated at Erik’s response. “You’ve just forgotten”  
“No Charles, I remember” he paused. “Your way doesn’t work”  
“I’ve shown him a better way” En Sabah Nur interrupted. “A better world”  
“No” Charles argued. “You’ve just tapped into his rage and pain, that’s all you’ve done”

He turned and stared up at Erik, his old friend was still staring back at him,  
“I told you from the moment I met you, there is more to you, Erik. There is good in you too”  
“Whatever it is you think you saw in me, Charles… I buried it with my family”  
Charles held Erik’s gaze, neither one of them wanting to be the first to look away.

“Charles, you will send a message to every living mind” the mutant said to him. Charles stole another glance at Erik “You will tell them that this world will be laid waste. It is I, En Sabah Nur, that will reek this upon them”  
The ancient being moved closer and lowered himself to be kneeling in front of Charles. He stared him down in what Charles felt was meant to be a menacing expression.  
“Now, deliver my message” he commanded.  
“Even if I wanted to” Charles said with a defiant tone in his voice. “I couldn’t reach that many people, I don’t have Cerebro”  
En Sabah Nur almost rolled his eyes at Charles’ self-doubt and he raised himself to his full height.  
“You don’t need a machine to amplify your powers” he said. “You have me”

Charles clenched his fists, wanting so desperately to defy his orders but he was outnumbered and needed to buy himself some time. He also had a sudden idea, a way of sending a message of his own. He sighed and slowly nodded his head in defeat. With his eyes averted, he couldn’t see the expression of delight upon En Sabah Nur’s face not did he see the mutant raise his hand but he did feel the mutant’s power enhancing his.

“Hear me, inhabitants of this world” Charles began. His voice reaching the mind of every person on earth in a way he’d never dreamed he would be able to do. “This is a message; a message to every man, woman and mutant. You have lost your way…”

He could feel Erik’s eyes on him but he couldn’t tear his own eyes away from En Sabah Nur. The mutant towered above him, saying the words of his message exactly as he wished Charles to convey it.

“This message is for one reason alone” Charles continued. “To tell the strongest among you, those with the greatest power”  
“This Earth will be yours” En Sabah Nur finished.  
“Protect those without! That’s my message to the world!” Charles declared before his link to the world was severed and he stared at the mutant in anger. The ancient being looked equally as angry, that his message hadn’t been delivered properly. He moved closer to Charles, raised his hand and back handed the telepath.

Charles flinched in pain, his head already stinging from being connected to so many minds on Earth. He reached up and cupped his cheek as he stared up at the larger mutant. When he brought his hand away, there were traces of blood upon his fingers, either from his mouth or his nose, he wasn’t sure.  
En Sabah Nur turned his back on Charles and walked towards his horsemen. The telepath looked at each of the horsemen in turn, three of them were watching the other mutant but one was staring at him. He and Erik stared into each other’s eyes. He wished his power wasn’t being blocked, that he could look into Erik’s mind and see what he was thinking.

“This was meant to be the centre of the universe before I was betrayed” En Sabah Nur stated as he stared out over the city of Cairo in the distance below them. “Now… It will be”  
He raised his hands and the ground began to vibrate. Charles watched with a mixture of emotions at the destruction the mutant was inflicting upon the city. He looked to Erik but the other man was also staring in fascination at the massive pyramid that was being constructed right before their eyes.

With another wave of his hand, Charles watched as from the sand and rocks around them, the strong mutant was able to create a red helmet, reminiscent of ones once owned by Erik many years ago.  
“A gift” he said to Erik. “From the past you left behind and the future that lies ahead”  
He handed the helmet to Erik.  
“You will reach down, my son” he continued. “Deep into the Earth, rip everything they built from the ground. Wipe clean this world and we will lead the ones that survive into a better one”

“And me?” Charles heard himself asking. “Am I to play a role in this madness?”  
Both Erik and En Sabah Nur turned to look at him.

“You have the most important role of all” En Sabah Nur replied. “But first you must learn there are consequences to our actions. You defied me and I do not abide defiance”  
He turned to his four horsemen.  
“Leave us” he instructed them. “Make sure we are not disturbed”

Psylocke, Angel and Storm moved away, spreading out along the rocks. Each keeping their eyes peeled ensuring their master was not interrupted. Erik didn’t follow, not immediately anyway. He lingered for a moment, wondering what exactly the ancient mutant planned to do to Charles. He had insisted that no harm would come to him, as he needed Charles’ telepathic abilities but that was before Charles had tried to stand up to him.

Charles looked over the mutant’s shoulder as he knelt in front of him and could just see the tip of Erik’s helmet. He wasn’t quite sure why his friend hadn’t completely followed the older mutant’s orders. He had been instructed to leave yet here he was, just out of sight but still close by.  
“Such violence in this world” En Sabah Nur said as he placed his gloved hand on Charles’ cheek.  
The telepath narrowed his eyes and instantly spat in the mutant’s face.  
“And such defiance” he paused, examining Charles very closely. “You need to learn your place, Charles, an example needs to be made in case anyone else wishes to betray me”

“My children” En Sabah Nur called over his shoulder. Erik appeared a moment later followed by Angel.  
“Take him to the pyramid” he instructed Angel.

The young mutant nodded his head and moved towards Charles who was staring at Erik. It pained him not knowing what was going on inside his friend’s mind. Sure he’d never used his powers on Erik but deep down he’d always been able to read him like a book, so deep and mysterious yet so open to Charles.  
Angel lifted Charles into his arms then took off, his large metal wings carrying him and Charles towards the pyramid. Erik opened his mouth to say something as Psylocke and Storm appeared by his side.

“Come, my children” he said to them. “Watch what happens to those who dare to defy me”  
A purple portal opened behind him and he stepped into it, followed immediately by his remaining horsemen. 

The chamber Charles found himself in was large and mostly empty except for the large statues of En Sabah Nur and his four horsemen. He wasn’t quite sure the purpose of such large statues inside the pyramid; it wasn’t as though anyone was going to see them. Angel placed Charles down on one of the two alters in the room while the four other mutants watched him.

En Sabah Nur moved towards the alter, waved his hand above Charles and the young telepath felt the stone come to life beneath him, curling around his wrists and pinning him to the pedestal. Charles struggled against his bonds but he was stuck well. He winced as he tried to pull his hands free.

“Here you will learn your lesson” En Sabah Nur’s voice echoed around the cavernous room. He paused near Charles’ head; stared down at him and leaned close to speak only to him. “You defied me and now I will make you mine”  
Charles struggled again against his bonds.  
“I will always defy you” Charles insisted. “This world will find a way, we will defeat you”  
“So foolish, Charles”

He ghosted his hand above Charles’ body, grazing down his chest and over the front of his pants. He grasped the waistband of the man’s pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear. Charles instantly began to struggle. The hard stone touched his ass cheeks and the cool, damp air of the room caused goose bumps to appear on his skin.

“Stop this!” Charles cried.

Erik felt anger rising inside him as En Sabah Nur towered above Charles, running his gloved hand over Charles’ exposed skin. Hundreds of different images filled his own mind as he remembered all the times he’d touched Charles like that, had held the telepath in his arms and told him how much he loved him. He watched as the alter appeared to split in two, so the ancient mutant could move closer to Charles.

“Don’t do this!” Charles begged.  
“You disobeyed me… You will not disobey me again”

His gloved hands parted Charles’ legs and, even from this distance, Erik could see his flaccid cock. His mouth turned dry as he thought of all the times he’s taken the swollen organ into his mouth or hand and brought him close to the brink. He took a step forward, intending to stop him but Psylocke reached out and grabbed his arm. Erik looked at her, eyes narrowed; she stared back with hard eyes and shook her head no.

En Sabah Nur grasped Charles’ cock and tugged on it. Charles grimaced and bit his lip, grunting in pain. The ancient mutant ran his hand down the telepath’s body and rubbed his finger against Charles’ hole.  
“No!” Charles grimaced. “Stop this!”  
He closed his eyes, blinking back tears as the tip of his finger pressed into his body. Erik watched as Charles’ fingers clenched into a fist and he felt his own hand closing into a fist.

“This, my children, is what happens to those who dare to defy me”  
En Sabah Nur turned and looked at each of his horsemen. He held the gaze of each one as he slipped his finger in and out of the telepath’s hole. They all stared back at him but only one showed the tiniest sign of disapproval.

“Jealousy does not look good on you, my child” he said to Erik.  
“It is not… jealousy…” Erik replied, still staring into his eyes, trying desperately hard not to look at Charles.  
“Perhaps… A memory?”  
“Let me have him” Erik heard himself asking. “I… He will learn your lesson”  
“From me and only me” En Sabah Nur replied as he plunged his finger deep inside Charles.  
“Erik, don’t” Charles said, staring at his friend. “Please, do not… provoke him”

‘Provoke him?’ Erik thought to himself. So typical of Charles, despite his current predicament, he was still trying to protect Erik.

“Provoke me?” En Sabah Nur asked. “Are you… Enjoying this Charles?”  
“Never!” Charles spat.  
He stared up at the menacing figure looming above him. Wincing at the intrusion of the mutant’s finger, sliding in and out of his ass. The thick, hard finger disappeared but Charles didn’t have time to feel relieved. There was movement that Charles could sense but not see then he heard the strong armour being removed and Charles instantly began to struggle against his bonds.

“No!” Charles insisted. “Don’t do this!”

An excruciating cry of pain escaped Charles’ mouth as the hard, throbbing cock of the ancient, powerful mutant breached his tight, unprepared ass. Tears filled his eyes, the eyes that were locked with Erik’s. He could see the anger on his friend’s face and he ever so slightly shook his head, telling him not to do anything.  
He cried out again as he felt the hard cock leave his body before slamming back in. Again and again, with each hard thrust, Charles can feel his body being torn apart. The four horsemen are all staring at him, both Erik and the young woman with white hair look uncomfortable. 

The mutant grasped Charles’ cock and begins pumping him in time with his thrusts. Charles sobs as he feels his body betraying him. His cock stirs and he closes his eyes, unable to watch his own pain reflected back at him on Erik’s face.  
He hates himself and hates the mutant doing this to him. He wished he had control of his powers, to fight back, to defend himself and escape, to stop the abuse on his body.  
He couldn’t believe how easily he was being controlled. Without his powers, he became weak and unable to fight, fight for himself or his friends. He wasn’t used to being so helpless, being unable to defend himself. He’d relied so much on his powers that without them, he didn’t know what to do.

The pain shooting through him was unlike any he’d ever felt before. It had been many, many years since he’d been physically intimate with another man… The only man he’d ever been with was in this very room, witnessing the pain and humiliation that Charles was now being subjected to.  
Charles wasn’t sure how long the pain would last; the mutant showed no sign of tiring or growing bored of the task of hurting and humiliating Charles. He closed his eyes but that only heightened his other senses and the pain seemed to intensify. His fists were clenched so tight that his nails were digging into his skin, possibly drawing blood.  
He sobbed with relief when his abuser finally pulled free of his body then a strong, sticky substance covered his tormented hole and he continued to sob. His body was shaking as tears streamed down his face.

But then he yelped as he felt the large, gloved finger prodding at his sensitive hole once again.  
“No” Charles cried. He wished he could think of some other words.  
“But I’m not finished with you, Charles” En Sabah Nur leered as he pressed two fingers inside the telepath.

Charles whimpered, wincing at the painful intrusion. The large fingers scissoring inside him, stretching him, making him sob and wriggle in a bid to get away. When he felt a third finger stretching him, Charles screamed, hitting his head on the solid stone alter. He wondered if he could hit his head hard enough to knock himself unconscious.  
A fourth finger sneaked its way inside and Charles purposely knocked his head a second time. He just wanted it to be over, the mutant had already humiliated him enough, to what purpose was this extra method of pain?

“Watch, my children, as I make even the most defiant soul submit to me” En Sabah Nur taunted him.  
A final finger, a flick of his wrist and he managed to connect with just the right spot inside the telepath. Charles’s cry of pain changed to a gasp of shock and his cock stirred. The mutant continued to move his hand, constantly touching the special spot that made Charles involuntarily moan. 

“No, please, no” Charles sobbed as he slammed his clenched fist down on the solid alter. He turned his head and stared at Erik through tear filled eyes. He watched as Erik’s lips silently formed a single word. ‘Charles’  
“No” Charles said as he continued to stare at his friend. “Don’t”

He clenched both fists in frustration. It was just so typical of Charles; even in a situation such as this the telepath was still trying to protect him. It frustrated him that his old friend was still determined to spare him, to make excuses for him, to believe there was still good inside him.  
The pain of losing his family was still so fresh in his heart but it was amplified right now. Seeing Charles in such a vulnerable, humiliating position forced him to hold back tears.

En Sabah Nur leaned closer, staring down into Charles’ eyes as his thick hand continued its exploration of the telepath’s body.  
“Thank you for letting me in” he taunted the younger mutant.  
“You…” Charles flinched, biting his tongue to stop himself from saying anything else.

Erik flexed his fingers, drawing on the elements, feeling the metal in the earth around him and slowly, easily, summoning it. He shaped and moulded the tiny flecks until they took on the solid form of a very sharp knife. He couldn’t just stand here and let this happen, not any more.  
This powerful being may have been right on some things, this world was messed up and had its faults but Charles wasn’t one of them. Even if the world was to be reborn, it wasn’t a world he wanted to live in with a broken and damaged Charles… or worse, no Charles at all.

He took a step forward then another. None of his fellow mutants attempted to stop him. The ancient mutant in front of him had his back turned, still so focused on his task of dominating Charles. Erik paused, his eyes roaming all over the armour covering the mutant’s body. With a small wave of his hand, a small gap appeared in his metal armour. He paused, wondering why En Sabah Nur hadn’t noticed him then he wondered if it were because the mutant had too much faith in his own followers.  
With a flick of his wrist, the makeshift knife flew across the room and pierced the mutant’s flesh. He cried out from shock, his body shook right down to his arm, causing Charles to cry out.

En Sabah Nur pulled his fist free of the telepath and Charles hissed with pain. The mutant turned raised his fist and sent Erik three feet across the room, slamming him into the wall.  
“You dare to-” En Sabah Nur raised himself to his full height as he approached Erik.  
“Erik?” Charles cried out for his friend.

The next few moments passed in a blurry haze as Raven, Peter, Hank and several of his students burst into the pyramid. Charles was still struggling to free himself as the young blue mutant Raven had brought to the school, Kurt, took hold of his hand and in the blink of an eye, Charles found himself on board a plane. Moira was sitting in the pilot seat and turned to check on him. He looked down, relieved to see someone, somehow, had pulled his pants back up.

“Charles?” Moira said to him. “Are you alright?”  
He wasn’t sure how to respond to her question. He looked up and saw Jean kneeling beside him.  
“Professor?” she began. “Did we… Were we too late?”  
He shook his head.  
“Thank you, Jean. I knew you’d hear me”

Kurt appeared a moment later with Hank in tow then he disappeared once more. When he returned, he had Scott with him. Charles watched as Kurt teleported in and out of the plane, bringing each of Charles’ friends with him until they were all safely on board.

“Erik?” Charles cried out.  
“Charles?” Hank looked at him as though he’d lost his mind.  
“He was down and…” Raven replied. “He looked like he was…”

“We have to go back for him” Charles insisted.  
“Charles, Apocalypse intends to transfer his consciousness into your body!” Hank declared. “Jean saw it inside his mind”  
“Kurt, please?” Charles looked to the young mutant. “I can’t read him, his helmet blocks me”  
He was reaching out, mentally, to find Erik but could only feel En Sabah Nur’s anger.

“I can’t” Kurt replied. “I’m sorry, but it’s not working”  
“What isn’t working?” Scott asked.  
“I can not teleport into the pyramid again. Something is stopping me”

The plane lurched to the left, sending everyone who had been standing to fall to the ground.  
“What’s wrong?” Hank asked as he hurried to the controls to assist Moira.  
“I don’t know” she replied. “Something’s wrong with the plane, I can’t control it”  
Hank slipped into the co-pilot seat and took hold of the controls.  
“Something is wrong” he agreed. “Something else is controlling the plane!”

“Kurt, get us out of here” Jean cried.  
“There’s too many of us” Kurt replied.  
“Just do it” Scott begged. “Please?”

Kurt reached for the hand nearest him as the rest all scrambled to grasp hold of Kurt. Seconds later they found themselves in a run down, abandoned building. Kurt was unconscious.  
“What happened to him?” Raven asked.  
“It’s his energy, he’ll be okay” Jean replied.

“What are we going to do now?” Raven asked Charles. “How can we stop him?”  
“I don’t know” Charles hated to admit. He looked into her eyes. “But he has Erik”  
“Erik? Charles, Erik was helping him, he helped him kidnap you”  
“He tried to save me, Raven. His judgement was clouded, this mutant, he manipulated Erik’s pain and rage and used it against him… But the good is still there, inside him, and it surfaced, I saw it”

“CHARLES?”  
En Sabah Nur’s voice was loud and echoed in all of their minds.  
“Charles?” he said again. “You dare to defy me and now you’re hiding from me?”

Charles sat up, his eyes scanning the scared faces of Jean, Scott and Moira. 

“Will you continue to cower in fear while your friends fight in your place?”

The telepath frowned in confusion then he pulled himself up, bracing himself upon the window frame and staring out over the demolished city below. In the far distance he could see the angry mutant, his three remaining followers by his side and Erik on the ground in front of him. He appeared to be unconscious.

“We can’t do nothing” Raven said. “I’m going down there”  
“I’m coming with you” Peter said.  
“Me too” Hank and Scott agreed.

The four of them took off, leaving Moira to watch over Kurt while Jean joined Charles by the window.  
“Jean” Charles began. “I wish I knew what to do”  
“We’ll think of something, Professor” she assured him.  
“If only there was a way to…” he paused, deep in thought. “Our minds are connected, have been all this time, I can get inside his head”  
“Isn’t that dangerous?”  
“It’s the only choice we have”

Charles shifted his position, wincing in slight pain as he lay down and closed his eyes.  
“Thank you for letting me in” he declared.

Jean watched, fear and concern showing on her face, as she stared at the Professor. She knew his powers were much like her own though he had had many more years of experience and practice at controlling them. She sat by his side, watching as he winced and twitched. Jean couldn’t tell who was winning the battle she couldn’t see. She got to her feet and peered out the window to the street below and the fight raging around them. She couldn’t quite see who was winning down there either.

“Jean?”  
She turned and looked at the Professor, could see tears forming in his closed eyes. It couldn’t be a good sign.  
“Help…. Me”

“They can’t stop him” Moira said as she stared at the fight below. Jean looked from Moira to Charles to the fight on the street then back to Charles.  
“Jean, help me!”

The Professor was losing, there could be no other reason for his desperate plea but she was afraid. Despite his constant assurances, she was still scared. Scared of her powers and what they could or would do. But the Professor was begging, pleading for her help. She turned, her eyes scanning the sight below. Peter was down, Scott was nowhere in sight and Hank was trying his best to hold his own. Erik was on his feet but clutching his wrist, she wondered if it was broken.  
Pushing her fears aside, she turned to the Professor and knelt beside him. Jean reached out, took his hand and ventured into his mind. 

The Professor was down for the count, reaching out his hand for Jean. For the first time in her life, she opened herself up to her powers and completely let go, immersing herself in her abilities.

It was a relief when the smoke and haze cleared the battle over and the remaining mutants looked around at the carnage they found themselves in. Erik was on his feet and raising himself into the air without a second thought. Jean saw him coming and stepped aside to allow him to glide past her. Hank and Scott appeared a moment later.

“Are you okay?” she asked them. Scott nodded, Hank was watching as Erik got a little too close to Charles.

Erik sank to his knees beside Charles. He wrenched his helmet off and tossed it aside before reaching for his friend’s hand.  
“I’m sorry, Charles” he whispered as he reached up with his other hand and gently stroked the telepath’s face. “I should have stopped him sooner”  
“It wasn’t your fault” Charles replied.  
“I never should have let him hurt you”  
“You were in pain, you weren’t thinking clearly”  
“That doesn’t excuse my actions, letting him do what he did”  
“I provoked him”  
“But I should have stopped him”  
“No” Charles pulled himself into a sitting position so he was level height with Erik. “If you had tried then he would have killed you. You were one of his four; turning against him would not have solved anything”  
“I couldn’t protect my family but I could have protected you”

Charles shook his head.  
“Oh Erik” he sneaked his hand behind his friend’s neck and pulled him closer. Then Charles took the initiative and brought their lips together in a deep kiss. Charles’ kiss felt like a shock of electricity coursing through Erik’s body. He wrapped his arm around his friend, hugging him tightly as he lost himself in the embrace.

All eyes were on them. Some with a hint of shock, other’s had a hint of disbelief. For Hank it was an expression of disappointment. The last thing he wanted was for Charles to get hurt again.

‘I love you, Erik’ Charles spoke only to him.  
‘You shouldn’t’ Erik replied. Charles could hear the guilt in his mind. ‘Not after what I’ve done’  
‘I don’t care what you’ve done; you always come back to me’  
‘I have to because I love you’

When the two of them separated, Charles turned to look at Moira. She was staring at him with a mix of confusion and surprise.  
“Charles? You and him?” she asked.  
“It’s always been him” Charles confessed. “Perhaps this… I do owe you something, Moira, and I hope you’ll understand” 

He brought his hand up and placed it upon her cheek, returning the memories he’d taken from her. Of their time together and her time spent with him, Erik, Raven and the others. He saw tears in her eyes as the shock washed over her.

“I’m sorry, I should never have taken those from you” he apologized. “It was wrong and selfish of me”  
“Yes” she agreed. “It was… But I… I…”

“We probably shouldn’t stay here” Hank said to everyone, cutting the conversation short.  
“Hank’s right, we need to get back to the school” Charles added.  
“But how?” Raven asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles was sat in his wheelchair on the lawn in front of the mansion, watching with everyone else as Jean and Erik used their combined powers to entirely rebuild his beloved school. The children were watching with excited awe as the pieces flew through the air. Charles looked up, saw the carefree smile on Erik’s face and couldn’t resist smiling himself. 

It had only been a few days since the events of Cairo but Erik had an entirely different air about him. Like he was almost relaxed, bordering on happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen his old friend smile like that.

With the finishing touches complete, the students gleefully ran towards the doors, eager to explore the newly restored building. Erik, who had been hovering several feet above the ground (purely for show), slowly returned to solid ground. He made his way towards Charles and stopped just beside him.

“Can we talk, Charles?” Erik asked him.  
“Of course, Erik” Charles said, looking up at him.  
“Somewhere… Else?”

Charles nodded his head and the two of them made their way along the path, around the back of the school, past the spot where Charles had accessed Erik’s mind and brought free a lost memory. They continued in silence until they reached a pond.

“What happened to that tree?” Erik finally broke the silence.  
“Scott happened” Charles replied.  
“Wasn’t that your favorite-”  
“Yes, yes it was”  
Charles tried not to read too much into the fact that after twenty years, Erik still remembered which tree on the property had been his favorite. They walked a little further until they reached a bench and Erik sat down so he could be at eye-level with Charles. He wanted to reach out, to take his hand, but he was afraid to, unsure of how Charles would react to his touch.

“Erik?” Charles began. “What did-?”  
“We haven’t talked about it, Charles” Erik cut him off.  
“Talked about what?”  
“About… What happened to you”  
“There’s nothing to talk about”  
“Charles, I know you will just want to bury it but you can’t. You need to talk about it, to work through it”  
“I’m fine, Erik”  
“You’re not fine, Charles”  
They both paused, each trying to decide what to say next.

“Who else knows?” Erik asked.  
“What?” Charles sounded horrified.  
“Who else have you told? Hank? Raven?”  
“No one”  
“Charles-”  
“Jean… Jean, saw into my mind, I suspect she knows”  
“You should talk to her, explain-”  
“She’s just a child! I do not want to involve her any further than-”

“Charles!” Erik reached out and took his friend’s hand in his. “Charles, please?”  
“Erik”  
“You can’t let this beat you, burying it, ignoring it… Will only manifest and grow worse for you”  
“Careful, Erik, you’re starting to sound like me”  
“I always knew you’d be a bad influence on me” Erik tried to joke.

“You have to understand, I do not wish to talk about it. I do not want what happened in that pyramid to define me or control me. I have moved past it, you should too”  
“You haven’t moved past it!” Erik insisted. “You dream about it”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Because I went to your room last night, to check on you and you were tossing about, telling him to stop, begging him not to… I wanted to wake you, to stop it but I… I couldn’t. I just stood there and watched, just like I did then”  
“I don’t know how to make the dreams stop” Charles confessed.  
“I need you to let me help you” Erik replied.  
“For your sake or mine?”

“When we were in Cairo, I meant what I said” Erik began. “I love you, Charles, but I don’t deserve your love”  
“Everyone deserves to be loved, Erik” Charles explained. “Compassion, forgiveness, love”  
“How can I stay here, with you, knowing that you’re hurting because of me?”

Charles leaned forward in his chair, taking both of Erik’s hands in his; he gazed into his friend’s tear filled eyes.  
“Believe me when I say that you not being here would hurt more” Charles whispered.  
Erik leaned closer, resting his forehead against Charles’. He took a deep breath then slowly released it.  
“I don’t want to leave you, not again” Erik confessed. “Losing my wife, my daughter, it’s a pain I will never fully recover from… But knowing the pain I caused you, someone I’ve loved for years… Have never stopped loving…”

Tears formed in Charles’ eyes and he didn’t bother to blink them away. He reached up, cupped Erik’s chin and kissed him as tenderly as possible.  
“I’ve always loved you, Erik” Charles confessed. “Even when I hated you, I still loved you”  
“I can never make this up to you” Erik whispered.  
“Because you don’t have to”  
“Charles-”

“What do you want, Erik? For me to throw myself on the ground and have a tantrum as though I were a child?” Charles asked.  
“If it helps, then yes” Erik replied.  
“It won’t change what happened, won’t undo what was done”  
“But it will help you to… move on”  
“I have moved on”  
“No, you haven’t… Your dreams, the look… In your eyes… It plays on your mind, you can’t shake it… And I feel it’s worse every time you look at me because seeing me, is a reminder of that day and my actions… or lack thereof”  
“Erik, I just need… time to process everything that happened”  
“My wife used to say that the best way to work past a problem was to share it with someone”  
“She sounds like a wise, caring, compassionate woman”  
“She was” Erik averted his eyes. “My daughter, Nina, was very much like her”  
“I’m sorry”  
“I think you would have liked them, Charles”  
“I’m sure I would have too”

“Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt for us to talk” Charles began. “About everything”  
“Yes, I… I’m here for you” Erik replied.  
“Maybe we can… Talk later, once the children are asleep”  
“Tonight”  
“Yes, tonight, after dinner, you can join me in bed… That is, my bedroom, where we can foreplay… I mean, play a game of chess”  
“In your room, tonight, a game of chess, just the two of us”  
“Well, it’s difficult to play chess with more than two players”  
“Why must we wait for tonight to talk further, Charles?”  
“Because, right now, I need you to kiss me and not stop until I tell you to”  
“What if you never tell me to stop?”  
Charles grinned a shy smile at his friend. “I see you haven’t forgotten everything of our time spent together then”  
“I remember every minute” Erik confessed. “Especially the part where you particularly enjoy when I kiss you…. Here”

Erik leaned in and placed a kiss to Charles’ neck, his teeth nipping at his skin, causing him to gasp with delight and smile to himself.  
“I love you, Erik” Charles murmured.  
“Love you too, Charles” Erik replied.

‘Thank you’ he whispered inside Erik’s mind.  
‘For what?’ Erik asked.  
‘For not abandoning me again’  
‘I won’t, I’m here now, and in my arms is where you’ll stay’  
‘Promise?’  
‘I promise, Charles’

*

Erik had barely had the chance to kiss Charles once before a loud crash had caught the telepath's attention and he'd immediately excused himself to go investigate cause of it. Living in a school with young, untrained mutants definitely had its downsides.

He stayed outside for most of the afternoon, trying his best to avoid everyone. The younger mutants were hesitant around him, all of them having grown up to images of him on the television as a mutant to be feared. Raven and Hank were more weary of him, mostly as they both knew the power he had over Charles's heart and the last thing either of them wanted was for Charles to get hurt again.  
He'd hoped to get through to his friend but he simply wasn't sure how. Charles was not coping with what Apocalypse had done to him, not by a long shot but everything that had happened had been because of him so Erik knew he needed to be the one to help him. In his heart he felt that maybe he wasn't the right person for job because he was too close to it.

Erik could sense someone watching him as he stood up. He turned, his eyes scanning the immediate vicinity and he spotted Peter, standing by the door with Scott and Kurt.  
They were all looking at him and he wondered just how much they knew. Jean had seen into Charles' mind, Erik was certain she'd even read his mind at one point too, how much of his feelings had she seen and how much had she revealed to others.

It was a strange feeling. He'd tried so hard for years to keep Charles out of his head yet he didn't mind knowing Jean had inadvertently been in there. Charles had explained how the young woman had little control of her abilities and often found herself overwhelmed by what she saw in the minds of others. Erik's way of thinking now was that, like Charles, she had seen inside his mind and she too was not afraid of him.

Erik strode across the yard towards the small group, half expecting the three of them to take off in the other direction but they each stayed put.  
Once he was within earshot, the young blue kid, Kurt, even said hello to him. He nodded back, unsure of what to say.  
He rounded the corner and went inside the mansion. There he found himself face to face with Storm, or Ororo as she asked to be called for the time being. It was her way of trying to separate herself from the events that had occurred while she followed En Sabah Nur.

"Erik?" She greeted him. "I see you're still here"  
"So are you"  
"I don't know where else to go"  
"Neither do I"  
"The Professor... He told me I was welcome to stay, as long as I wanted, that I never had to leave, not if I didn't want to"  
"He says that to all his students"  
"But I'm not... I do not deserve his kindness, not after..."

Erik's face darkened as her composure began to crumble. Unsure of how to handle an emotional teenage girl, he placed his hand on her shoulder and ushered her out of the hall, into a small empty room. The last thing he wanted was for them to be overheard.  
"The Professor was almost killed" she continued. "He... En Sab-"  
"I know" he cut her off. "What happened in Cairo was... It can never be undone... We all made mistakes, some worse than others, mine worse than even I thought possible"  
"How do you..." She paused, almost a afraid to ask. "How do you live with it? With knowing what happened and... And your part in it"

Erik averted his eyes. He honestly didn't know how to answer her question. He completely understood her need to ask and wished for someone he too could ask.

"I hate myself" he whispered.  
It was the most honest and exposed he'd felt in a long time. She stared up at him, trying to understand.  
"I... Hate that I allowed it to happen, that I didn't intervene sooner, didn't try to protect him better"  
"You did try, I saw you move but she stopped you, we were all afraid that if you turned on him, he would kill us all"  
"I would have let him kill me if it could have protected him"  
"You could not have killed him by yourself. He would have killed you then hurt the Professor more for you interference"  
"You know, for a child you're pretty smart"  
"For an adult, you're rather confusing to understand"  
"I don't need to be understood"  
"And the Professor? I heard Mistique say that he understood you"  
"That was a long time ago"  
"I saw you kissing him outside"  
"What business is that of yours?"

Erik didn't mean to snap at her.  
"How can you kiss him after what we did to him?" She asked.  
"The more terrifying question is why does he let me?" Erik replied.

***

Erik stood outside the door to Charles' bedroom with a travel chess board in his hands. Years ago Charles had kept a set in his room but it had since been moved for the students to practice with. He raised his hand and knocked twice then waited to be invited in.

He opened the door and stepped inside. Charles was over by the window, staring down at the yard below. Erik moved towards him to see what he found so fascinating outside.  
Down below Jubilee was creating fireworks to the amusement of some of the younger students. Charles was smiling with pride.

"Some of their gifts are extraordinary" Erik stated.  
"It's fascinating" Charles agreed. "Look at Scott and Alex, siblings with the exact same ability"  
A feeling of sadness washed over him. Charles had spent the better half of a day with Scott, helping him to mourn his brother. Erik shifted uncomfortably. He'd never particularly cared for Alex but his death was just one more thing for him to feel responsible and guilty for. Alex had died trying to protect Charles from Erik and En Sabah Nur.

"It wasn't your fault" Charles said.  
"What?" Erik snapped.  
"Alex"  
"Charles, please stay o-"  
"I was not inside your mind, Erik, just looking into your eyes. Alex's death was a tragedy, one that will linger here for time to come, but it wasn't your actions that killed him"  
"How's... Scott coping?"  
"Jean is helping him to process it. I suggested he go home to his parents for a time but he wished to stay"  
Erik nodded his head. He didn't know if he was meant to say anything to that or not.

"I see you brought the chess board with you" Charles said with a small smile. "Shall we play here or on the bed?"  
The question lingered in the air. Erik remembered days long ago when they would agree to play on the bed but never quite get around to unpacking the board. If he could go back and do it all again...

"Where will you be more comfortable for talking Charles?" Erik asked him.  
"Talking... While we play" Charles said slowly. "I may need assistance to get to the bed, Erik"

Another knock at the door caused Charles to frown. He looked to Erik.  
"I gave specific instructions that we were to not be disturbed tonight" Charles said. "It must be some sort of emergency"  
He reached for his chair and began to settle himself into it while Erik went to open the door. Hank was standing in the doorway with a bottle of scotch and three glasses.

"Right on time, Hank" Erik greeted him. He stepped aside to let him in.  
"Right on... Hank? Erik?" Charles was confused. Hank looked an equal mix of angry and upset. "What is this? Erik, what have you done?"  
"Told the truth, Charles, for once I've done the right thing" Erik confessed.

A feeling of dread washed over him as his eyes darted between Erik and Hank. Neither one of them were looking at him, perhaps both feeling a little uncertain of how Charles was going to react.  
"The right thing?" Charles' voice hitched.  
"Charles-" Hank began but was quickly cut off by Erik.  
"We want to help you, Charles"

"Help me?" Charles stammered. "And this is your solution, by ganging up on me?"  
"No one is doing that" Hank stated.

"How much did he tell you?"  
They could hear the anger building in Charles' pained voice. "How much?"  
"Enough" Erik remained calm, watching as Charles balled his hands into fists.  
"You shouldn't have" Charles continued through clenched teeth. "You had no right to involve Hank in this"

"We were both worried about you" Hank tried to sound gentle. "Ever since Cairo, you haven't been the same, quiet, withdrawn"  
"You mean since an ancient mutant kidnapped me then tried to use me to destroy the world?"  
"Exactly! What happened to you was traumatic and-"  
"No more so than taking a bullet to the back or having a stadium thrown on top of you"  
"They were physically draining experiences, Charles, this time it was more... Mentally..."

"I think I know my own mind better than either of you" Charles insisted. He spun his chair around so be wouldn't have to look at either of them.

Both Erik and Hank exchanged a look. It had been some time since Charles had shown this much emotion. Hank hoped it was a good sign.

"He told you everything, did he?" Charles continued with his back to them. "How he... He restrained me, mentally and physically, forced me into a position I couldn't possible escape from"  
"Charles-"

Tears were forming in his eyes, he tried to blink them away as his fingernails dug into his skin, his hand still clenched.  
"How he... Stripped me bare then forced himself inside me, physically and telepathically... And he taunted me, feeling he was superior to me because he knew he'd won"

"But he didn't win, Charles" Hank said. His own voice betraying the emotions he was feeling. "He didn't because we're all here now, he's gone and you're safe"  
"Safe" Charles spat, turning to look at Hank over his shoulder. "I was safe here when they came for me, when he came" his eyes flickered over to Erik.

"I never meant for you to get hurt" Erik tried to explain.  
"Well, as long as you didn't mean it, I guess that makes it understandable"  
"Charles, please"  
"This is my home, my students are here, where I promised myself I would protect them and I couldn't even protect myself"  
"No one could have anticipated a mutant as strong and-"  
"We should have!" Charles shouted. "Every day more and more mutants are coming into their abilities, some with powers like Scott, like Jean, a danger to themselves and others... You were right, Erik, so were you Hank, a war could be seconds away and we're completely unprepared"

"Charles, this isn't about that" Erik tried to ease the subject back on course. "This is about you and... My role in what happened"  
"I don't blame you, Erik, if that's what you're waiting to hear"  
"But you should"

It was Erik's turn to raise his voice.  
"You should blame me!" He insisted.  
"Don't" Charles finally turned back around so he was facing both of them.  
Erik moved closer, sank to his knees and stared into Charles' tear filled eyes.  
"En Sabah Nur raped you" Erik said the words slowly and purposefully. Tears rolled down Charles's cheeks. "He raped you and I let it happen"

Charles lashed out, attempting to hit Erik but the other man caught his hand, effectively stopping him.  
"You stood there and watched" Charles said as tears streamed down his face. "You watched him put his hands on me, inside of me, listened as he taunted me"  
"Yes, I did"  
"But you couldn't have stopped him, he would have killed you and I... I couldn't have lived with that"

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles and held him close as he looked over at Hank. The younger man was nodding his head in an encouraging manner but kept his distance.  
Charles buried his face in Erik's chest, his fingers digging into his friends arm as he clung to him.

Watching the Professor break down like this was difficult to see but Hank wasn't sure if he should stay or go. Him being here may or may not have affected Charles' behavior right now but the important thing was that he was reacting.

Erik held Charles close, tightly in his embrace.  
"I'm sorry, Charles, I'm sorry" he whispered.  
"I couldn't stop him" Charles sobbed. "Couldn't stop it"  
"It's over now, he's gone and he won't hurt you ever again. I promise, I won't let it happen again"

Hank watched in silence as Erik reached up and wiped the tears from Charles' cheeks. He saw the way Erik looked at Charles, held him, touched him. Erik placed a single kiss to Charles' forehead.

"I love you, Charles" Erik whispered. "I love you... But my leg is falling asleep"  
Charles' sob turned into a laugh.  
"I can't say that happens to me" he replied.

"Here" Hank moved closer as Erik stood up and he helped ease Charles from his wheelchair and onto the bed.  
"Thank you, Hank" Charles murmured.  
Erik placed the chessboard at the foot of the bed.

"I... Have some work to do in my lab, if you don't need me here anymore" Hank said as he moved towards the door.  
Charles nodded his head, indicating that it was okay with him.

Erik and Hank exchanged a pointed look of understanding before Hank left, closing the door behind him.  
Erik turned and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out and took Charles' hand in his.

"You could go too if you want to" Charles said very softly.  
"Do you want me to leave?" Erik asked him.  
Charles shook his head.  
"I want you to stay, please"  
"I'll stay all night if you need me to"  
"I do... I do need you to"

Erik climbed onto the bed, settling himself beside Charles. He slid his arm around the telepath and held him tight as Charles settled in his embrace.

"I love you too Erik" Charles whispered.


End file.
